


{drabbles} maruda ; koyamaru

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr





	{drabbles} maruda ; koyamaru

10 sentences: _Ueda and Nakamaru go to the arcade together. -_ \--[](http://buzzbird.livejournal.com/profile)[ **buzzbird**](http://buzzbird.livejournal.com/)

 

  
Nakamaru pulls Ueda along. They're sixteen and have just finished their exams, and Nakamaru wants to shoot some aliens. Ueda doesn't really care what happens, as long as he's with Nakamaru. They each have a bag full of books but that doesn't slow them down, and soon the arcade is around them in bright colours and flashing lights and electronic sounds that wrap around them with a strange sense of comfort. Nakamaru's at his shooting game straight away, dragging Ueda with him and forcing him to play too. And so Ueda takes the gun a little half-heartedly and shoots at the gross green aliens who appear on-screen, not really understanding the enthusiasm that Nakamaru is showing.

"What're you doing? You're gonna get eaten," Nakamaru says, and points to Ueda's screen.

"Oh, right."

But it was okay, being here. It was okay, because he was with Nakamaru.

 

>>><<<

  
10 sentences: _KoyaMaru crack._ \---[ **kimiko1387** ](http://kimiko1387.livejournal.com/)

 

  
"Koyama."

"Yes?"

"What is that?"

"Nothing--"

"That's a cat," Nakamaru pointed out, giving Koyama a long look. "Remember what I said about the cats?"

Koyama pulled a face. "I'm not allowed to bring any more home," he answered. "But this one was in a box. A _box_ , Maru!"

"...Okay, okay... you can keep it-- just this one!"  



End file.
